


I wanna dance

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair wants to dance with Jim.





	I wanna dance




End file.
